Ladybug Miraculous
The Ladybug Miraculous is a pair of earrings. Whenever they are inhabited by Tikki, the wearer is transformed into a ladybug-themed superhero with the power of Creation. To activate the earrings, the user must speak the transformation phrase: "Spots On". To deactivate the earrings, the user must speak the de-transformation phrase: "Spots Off". Appearance In general, the earrings are circles with a smooth surface and a silver lining. In camouflage mode, the earrings are black. However, in charged mode, they become red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern. As the earrings start running out of power, they make a beeping sound, and the dots start disappearing one at a time as an indication of how much time (one dot is equivalent to one minute) Vivian (or another Ladybug Miraculous holder) has left. Abilities The Ladybug Miraculous grants its wielder incredible powers of speed, endurance and strength. Its special weapon is an unbreakable yo-yo, which can be utilized as both a weapon, a communicator and an object that can be used to breathe underwater. Its special superpower is called the Lucky Charm, giving the user the ability to create a useful arbitrary object in order to obtain their goal, like defeating a villain. As long as the superpower isn't used, the wielder can remain transformed indefinitely. However, as soon as the superpower is used, the wielder loses power and the transformation wears off in about approximately five minutes. The earrings also has the ability to give the wielder the costume they truly desire. The Ladybug Miraculous can also purify anything "corrupt or malignant”, such as Akumas. Using the yo-yo, the holder traps the infection, an infected creature, or an infected object, and the yo-yo cures it. When the yo-yo opens, the infection is gone, and if there was an infected animal or object, it is healed or clean. Another power is the Miraculous Ladybug (superpower), if there is damage caused by a villain or Cat Noir's Cataclysm. The holder throws the Lucky Charm object in the air and says "Miraculous Ladybug" the restoration power using a swarm of magic ladybugs repair all damage in an instant. The restoration power is also capable of healing those who are hurt by villains or their own powers. If the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous are used together while also using a special invocation, the holder will achieve ultimate power. The person wielding them can make a wish that can alter reality. However, because the universe must maintain balance, every action has a reaction; for instance, a wish to become human would result in someone losing their humanity. Power Ups After Tikki consumes one of several special potions, or an eatable made with one, and the wielder transforms, they are able to unlock power-ups, an additional specific ability granted by each potion. So far, only seven potions has been shown, each with a unique color: * The green-blue potion transforms Tikki into "Aqua Tikki", where it grants the wielder the ability to breathe underwater and improve their swimming capability with flippers added on the feet. * The light blue potion transforms Tikki into "Stalac Tikki", where it grants the wielder ice-related abilities and the suit gains a pair of skates to move freely on ice. In this form, the round spots on the suit and the yo-yo change into hexagons. * A red potion that grants unknown powers. * A yellow potion that grants unknown powers. * An orange potion that grants unknown powers. * A purple potion that grants unknown powers. * A pink-peach potion that grants unknown powers. List of known owners Wielders * Vivian ORourke-Miller - The current holder, given to her by Master Cheng. She is working alongside Cat Noir to stop Hawk Moth and his supervillains.